love pentagon
by XxNatsuMikan14xX
Summary: Everyone knows that Ruka and Natsume like Mikan what if more people add to this complicated love triangle?Things are just heating up it will cause confusion to many and some laughters. Will it cause chaos? or friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love pentagon**

Author's note: Please submit reviews and ratings I'd like to improve in doing my stories. Though please not too harsh.. Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I do not own alice academy in any way!

* * *

**Chapter 1- Not-so-ordinary-day..**

**It was supposed to be a normal day for the students in alice academy or at least it was supposed to be. In a room, our brunette haired girl,Mikan can be found sleeping and not realizing the time. Her body is softly lying on the bed, her curves were already noticeable,she became cuter actually but she still is a late riser. Later on, her alarm clocked alarmed so loudly that she fell to the floor. Mikan suddenly exclaimed,"Ouch! What happened?What time is it??" she glanced to look at the time only to realize she is already late. REALLY late.. it was already 9 am and classes are supposed to start at 8 am. She rushed to the shower and even slipped before reaching the door of her shower. She had no time to think of anything else she ran with her hair flowing behind her back. **

**"oh,my gosh,oh my gosh.." she kept murmuring while scampering through the corridors. Mikan was running so fast that she bumped into someone. A raven-haired boy is seen staring at Mikan but she wondered why he was outside their classroom. She asks, "Natsume?? what are you doing here?" "Water droplets, baka, its recess time already.." he replies coldly. Mikan checked the time, _Natsume is right_ she thought. "Ahahaha, Gomen..Natsume-kun." then Natsume gave her a smirk after that he left. She wondered,_What's wrong with him?, _so she went to their class room to place her things then went straight to the cafeteria. As she got to the cafeteria, Anna and Nonoko greeted her, "Ohayo, Mikan-san!!you are late again?" she then replies with a big smile, "Ohayo, Anna-san,Nonoko-san, Everyone!! Sorry for being late again." she paused for awhile and saw Hotaru. "Ho...ta...ru!!" she shouted while running towards her but sadly, she fell to solid ground. Mikan pouts, "Hmp! Hotaru, have you seen Ruka-pyon?" Suddenly all of her classmates refocused their minds to her. Hotaru shows a spark in her eye.**

**Iinchou became uneasy he knew his classmates were interested to hear this. Hotaru then asks her, "Why are you looking for Ruka-pyon??" Mikan was too slow to understand the situation and answers, "Nothing just worried.." after that she continued again eating. Nonoko was the first to notice that Ruka and Natsume were behind her. Ruka is blushing and becomes speechless. As she was about to drink, Natsume pushed her head. The result Mikan spilled the water at her clothes , "Ah!! who did that??" she stood up and saw Natsume.  
She exclaims angrily, "What was that for?"  
****"You're too noisy Polka.."  
"Who's noisy?? ha?!"  
"You are, who else will it be? Ichigo,Polka?"  
"Huh?! hentai!! this is totally driving me crazy"  
They were still gonna continue fighting when the bell suddnely rang. Now it was time to go back to classes Jinno-sensei is seen waiting at their classroom. Jinno-sensei spoke,"You are gonna receive detention for being late again miss Sakura." "But..." Jinno-sensei told her it was final and would not change. She enters the room then squeals to her best friend, "Hotaru..(sniffs)..its so..sad(sniffs)" Hotaru replies sarcastically, "Don't cry baka its not like its your first time.." "Thanks,but I really don't know if I should thank you or not." Her best friend grins, "Don't mention it."**

**Then came Science time, Their teacher Misaki-sensei is writing a series of questions on the board. He actually made the questions more advanced he wanted to see his student's reaction.  
some of the questions he wrote are:  
What chemical is contained in chocolates that are said to be also released by the brain when we fall in love?  
-phenylethylamine  
What is the body surface which contains the calf of leg?  
-Posterior  
Misaki-senpai thought no one could have guessed the answers but he already promised that whoever answers the questions can dismiss class for that subject. Natsume stands up then writes the answers on the board and he also writes the complete explanations on it. After that he walked away everyone stopped in awe for awhile, after silence Sumire exclaims, "Oh,my goodness!! He is so hot and a genius." Even Mikan was actually awed by it,she thought,_Wow so cool..Wait..bad thoughts,bad thoughts._ Anyway the questions were just kinda simple. The honor students know that. Classes just continues from history of human beings to complicated formulas.**

****

Finally it was the last subject, English...

**The class were actually very noisy but when their teacher came the whole class felt dead silence. Natsume was even eventually sleeping with a manga covered on his face. Narumi-sensei is wearing a cat costume, and it looks kinda weird for them. It is a short black dress with leotards,a fishnet,cat tail, and cats ears.  
"My beloved Class, what do you think? Isn't it cute, I bought this for sale at the central town!" he said while twirling around, it is certainly awful to describe the look of it. Narumi-sensei then got back to himself then continues,"Class I've got a special surprise for you.." The class got noisy,one of the students asked,"What is it??"**

**Narumi just smiled at his students his students got impatient then asks again,"What is the surprise?There's no classes tomorrow?You are leaving?Jinno-sensei got electrocuted?A student died? A student's pregnant?What?" After asking alot, his classmates sweatdropped. Narumi sighed then just said, "Its something you guys must discover okay? Class dismissed!! and one more thing Mikan,you are having your detention with Jinno-sensei..Ja ne! my beloved class from the skies above.." after that he left. What is the surprise? No one knows..**


	2. Chapter 2

**XxNatsumikan14xX: I will try to update soon! please submit more reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Doubled Surprise..**

**In the morning of the academy, The students of Narumi's class are anticipating on the so-called surprise. Eventually even our brunette Mikan is excited about it. She grabs her bag then runs along the corridor she sees Anna and Nonoko then exclaims, "Anna! Nonoko! Are you guys excited?!" "Of course we are!! I couldn't sleep!" Nonoko squeals in a high pitched voice. The three of them hug each other then jumps up and down. Hotaru looks at them after that she wears a helmet thinking, _I have to disinfect myself from Idiots._ Everyone in the class soon arrives and they enter their classroom.**

**In the meanwhile...**

**A limousine came inside the academy, people start a commotion on who may be inside. The security tries to calm them down. People become curious on what is really happening. Later on one boy came out he is wearing a blue jacket, and next a girl comes out she is wearing a cap. The people gasped, maybe because they are new in the academy or simply because they look so cool. Anyway, the two of them came walking towards the building of the academy. There Narumi's waiting for them he greets them, "Hello,Ohayo my new beloved students..I'll bring you to the classroom." He brings them to the classroom, later on they arrive there. The class is still in a chaotic state they are actually throwing books back and forth but as soon as they entered the room,everyone stopped silence enveloped the room. Narumi then greets his class, "Ohayo my dear students I'm here to introduce to you the children of a famous business man. Also they are fraternal twins in case you don't notice.." Hotaru's eyes sparkled again. Sumire then shouted,"Who are they anyway?? Especially that so hot,cool and supercalifragilisticexpialidocious guy!!" The whole class sweatdropped then Kitsuneme asked, "What are their alices?? Aww..I thought you were leaving I prepared a candle and engravement for you."(Yep,he is the one who was keep on asking on the previous chapter.)**

**Narumi sweatdropped again, "Don't worry students, They will introduce themselves!" then the boy wearing the blue jacket jumps in front, "Ah, Hi guys! my name's Hanashiro Shinagawa! My alice is controlling and creating water! Sorry if I'm too cool or anything.. Well nice to meet you guys.." He winks at the other girls and they literally fell off their chair. He has dark blue hair and green eyes, as noticed he has a hyperactive personality and sociable. Next the girl stepped in front she removed her cap. Revealing her long wavy dark blue hair she also has green eyes. In short she looks like a girl version of Hanashiro only the complete opposite personality,quiet,cold and unsociable. "Name is Ayumi Shinagawa alice is telephatic abilty if you don't know what that means it simply means controlling anything around.." she finished with a cold expression at her face after that puts her cap back on.**

**"So they are your new classmates wish you guys the best! Ja ne!" Narumi said then dissapears in their sight. Mikan goes to Ayumi hoping to be friends with her. "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura nice to meet you!" Mikan says in her usual cheerful tone. Ayumi just looks plainly at her and answers bluntly, "I don't care.." Hanashiro was busily chatting with the others and noticed what was going on he exclaims to his twin, "Come on Ayu.. she's just being friendly..Don't worry Mikan she is just like that." after that winks at her. Natsume sees Mikan expression and stands up to leave but Hanashiro speaks to him, "Hey,what's your name?" Natsume answers coldly, "None of you business.."  
Suddenly a sudden heat of tension filled the air, Natsume and Hanashro glare at each other. What will occur in their first encounter?**

**Stay tuned on the next chapter..  
**

**XxNatsumikan14:Don't know if that was okay.. anyway thanks for reading!**

* * *


End file.
